


Anniversary

by siren_dragon



Series: The Ardyn Izunia Collection [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Disregards Canon, F/M, Supernatural Elements, written before Episode Ardyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siren_dragon/pseuds/siren_dragon
Summary: It had been a long time since he had visited... about a life time ago. But one day soon, he would see her once more, and she would be waiting for him... always. (written before Episode Ardyn release; disregards canon)





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ValkyrieofArdyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieofArdyn/gifts).



> I wrote this ages ago for @valkyrieofardyn on Tumblr, and finally decided to post it on AO3. Since this was written so long ago, nothing in Episode Ardyn, or Episode Ardyn: Prologue is included. Enjoy! ^_^

 

He couldn’t help but smirk at the sight before him, the humor of the situation nearly causing him to laugh aloud. Long standing foes forced to mingle alongside each other as they drank to a false peace. Ardyn raised his champagne flute at the two rulers, toasting his lovely pawns before placing the flute upon the balcony railing. With all his careful planning finally coming together, there was just one thing left to do….

Ardyn strolled lazily across the ballroom, the other guests giving the eccentric Chancellor a wide berth. He bowed politely and wished both King and Emperor a fair evening before retreating to his provided quarters. Once Ardyn arrived at the hotel suite, he retrieved a small wooden box before sliding into a time-stitch. Returning to the corridor, he couldn’t help but laugh as he walked past the patrolling guards and drunken guests, all frozen in time. It wasn’t until he was a few blocks away from the Caelum Via that Ardyn returned to the present, the crowded streets of Insomnia coming to life once more.

“Come get your produce here! Our stock is fresh, straight from Duscae!” a street vendor shouted merrily.

“Pardon me, my good sir, but would you happen to have any Ulwatt berries?”

“Sure do! Managed to get the last shipment from Tenebrae, they’re selling like hot-cakes with Lady Lunafreya being here.”

“Excellent, I would like to purchase a box.” Ardyn replied, fishing for his wallet. He handed the man a 2000 gil bank note, muttering a simple; “keep the change,” before leaving with his purchase.

He walked toward South Insomnia, the busy streets of the metropolis thinning out to simple suburban roads. Ardyn hummed merrily as he journeyed down the familiar streets before passing by another store, this one a florist. The scent of multiple flowers wafted through the air, giving him pause, one gaining all his attention. A bouquet of white roses laid unattended amongst the bundles of sylleblossoms, a memory from an age long past returning to his mind…

 

 

_“Come now brother, surely one maiden has managed to ensnare the elusive Ardyn Lucis Caelum.” Izunia crowed jovially._

_Ardyn smirked up at his older brother. “I believe it is I who is ensnaring them, brother.”_

_Izunia laughed, clapping a hand on his brother’s back. “That charm will be the death of you Ardyn, mark my words.”_

_“Considered them marked.” Ardyn grinned, “though I believe it is now your turn to entertain our guests.”_

_Izunia shook his head at his brother’s antics before returning to banquet, multiple women flocking to him like lost chickatrice’s. Ardyn took another sip from his glass of wine before moving to follow his brother, only to collide with another, the wine glass slipping from his hand and falling to the floor._

_“Oh, damn it. I’m so sorry, wasn’t watching where I was going. Are you alright? Oh shit, I’ve spilt your wine…” a feminine voice spoke._

_Ardyn blinked in surprise at the casual manner this woman was speaking to him. No one spoke to him in such a way except for Izunia, and even his brother did not curse so frequently. The prince of Lucis looked to see who is assailant was, the young maid trying to pick up fallen glass shards of his wine glass. Her (h/c) was tied into a simple braid, the end thrown over her right shoulder, with a single white rose tucked behind left ear. She glanced up at him, (e/c) widening in shock before standing up right immediately, and bowing to him._

_“I am sorry my Prince, I was not aware it was you. Please, forgive my rude behavior.” The girl spoke, refusing to meet his gaze._

_Ardyn chuckled, “Fret not, my dear, it is no trouble. I myself was distracted as well.”_

_“I suppose we both should watch where we are going.” She laughed, standing upright and allowing Ardyn to see her (e/c) eyes once more. “Farewell, my Prince, and please enjoy the rest of the festivities.”_

_Before Ardyn could say more, the girl disappeared into the shadows of the palace and away from the banquet hall. The scent of roses still lingering in the evening air…._

 

 

“Hello sir,” the young florist smiled. “Is there something I can help you with?”

“That bouquet of roses…might I inquire its price. I would like to purchase it.”

“250 gil, they haven’t really been selling what with everyone wanting sylleblossoms.” The florist said, collecting the requested flowers. “This for someone special?”

“Oh yes, very special,” Ardyn smiled. “Let us hope she forgives me for being late.”

“With a gift like this, I’m sure she will.”

Ardyn took hold of the bouquet, tipped hat in farewell, before continuing to his destination. He hummed under his breath as he walked; his mind lost in memories.

 

 

_“Where are we going Ardyn?” (f/n) asked, curiously gazing around the scenery you blazed past on Chocobo-back. “We aren’t even within Insomnia anymore._

_“It’s a surprise, my dear.” He replied with a smile._

_You raised a skeptic eyebrow, your lips twitching slightly in amusement, “cheeky man.”_

_Ardyn grinned at you before snapping the reins of his beloved Ebony, the black-chocobo sprinting off, causing your arms to cling tightly around his waist. When the two of you finally arrived at your destination, Ardyn dismounted first before grabbing hold of your waist and slowly helping you off. “It is not far now, come.”_

_“Lead the way, my love.”_

_He took hold of your (s/c) hand, guiding you through a small thicket of trees before emerging within a large clearing. Atop the hill you gasped at the sight of all of Insomnia, the setting sun shining beautifully across the Crown-City. The flickering torches shinned like fallen stars around the capital city, the sight taking your very breathe away. “It’s beautiful…” you spoke, at a loss for words._

_“This is where I come to think…do you like it?”_

_“Ardyn, this is amazing. I don’t know how you could improve on such a sight.”_

_He smirked, “Well, I will most certainly try.”_

_You frowned in confusion as Ardyn stepped away from you, your expression turning to one of surprise and joy as he fell to one knee. He retrieved the small box from his pocket, revealing a simple diamond ring. Ardyn smiled up at you as tears began to fall from your eyes, a bright smile spread across your lips. “I kneel before you, not as a prince…but as a man in love. And I would feel like a king, if you, my sweet (f/n …would become my wife.”_

_You nodded your head before launching yourself toward him, the two of you laughing merrily as you kissed him._

 

 

The sun had officially set by the time Ardyn arrived at the outskirts of Insomnia, the moonlight illuminating the barren park. The items in his hands felt like lead as he gazed upon the familiar hilltop before beginning on his trek once more. He was almost there…. How long has it been since they had seen one another?

“About a lifetime ago.” Ardyn murmured as he continued the climb.

 

 

_Ardyn paced feverishly around his chambers, still in shock at the occurrence of that morning. Him? The Crystal’s Chosen? The thought was too unrealistic for him to even comprehend. It was true he desired to help his people, this foul plague claiming too many lives already. Yet to do so as King was a mantle he was not prepared for. And Izunia…his brother remained inside his quarters, refusing to speak to anyone after Bahamut’s decision._

_“My love?” came your soft voice, walking slowly into your shared quarters. “Are you alright?”_

_He turned to face you, a sorrow filling his heart. The Astral had declared that he was to leave all behind for this pilgrimage…including you. “I don’t understand. Why would the gods choose me for such a task? He sighed, falling heavily unto the bed, his head falling into his hands. “What if they are mistaken?”_

_“I think I know why.” You spoke, kneeling before him, raising his head so his golden eyes met your own (e/c) eyes. “They see not a prince of a nation, but an honorable and kind man who loves his people. The one who will stand tall against the darkness….and so do I.”_

_Ardyn gave you a sad smile, kissing your forehead. “I will have to leave you (f/n) ….”_

_“I will be safe here. But there are many dangers where you go.” You stood up and retreated to the wardrobe, retrieving the item within. An expression of shock fell across Ardyn’s face as you removed a beautiful katana, holding out the weapon to him with a smile on your face. “I cannot be there to protect you…but I can give you a means in which to keep yourself safe. After all, what kind of King travels without his sword.”_

_He took the weapon from your hands, unsheathing the blade to admire its craftsmanship. It was truly a beautiful sword, perfectly balanced and freshly sharpened. Ardyn looked back at your beaming face and sheathed the blade once more before enveloping you into an embrace. “I will return, I promise.”_

_“I will be waiting.”_

 

 

Ardyn stood within the clearing, watching the now towering city of Insomnia as it enjoyed its final evening. He gazed upon the sprawling metropolis one last time before turning to face the small stone marker, half buried beneath the roots of a tree and dead fallen leaves. He swept away the dead leaves and ran a hand across the worn lettering that was written into the chipped and weathered rock face. The words still felt as fresh as the day he had carved them.

 _**Here lies a young maiden, taken too soon from life.** _  
_**Now her King waits, to be reunited with his wife.** _

“Hello my dear….it’s been a long time.” Ardyn spoke, gazing down at the forgotten tombstone.

 

 

_“Your Majesty! A message from the Crown-City!”_

_"Give it here soldier.” The ever-faithful Gilgamesh spoke, accepting the sealed letter._

_Ardyn looked toward his Shield with weary eyes. He had been traveling for months on end, healing all that came before him, and there was still more. They had only just reached the Cleigne Region and more awaited beyond the seas where Solheim and Tenebrae resided. Though Ardyn refused to turn away anyone, deeming none too late and often being bedridden for days due to the fatigue. But still he returned to his duty, knowing that his people needed him._  
_And though a letter from the Crown-City was not uncommon, as Ardyn often wrote to his beloved wife at every spared moment, her letters often took a week at the most to arrive to him. Gilgamesh scanned the letter quickly, his eyes hardening at the sight of the words printed on it. He glanced at Ardyn, who snatched the letter from his friend’s hand._

**_Dear Brother,_ **

**_Your wife has fallen ill to the Starscourge. Return post haste._ **

**_Izunia_ **

_“Ready the chocobo’s at once.” Ardyn commanded, exiting the small rest stop._

_“Yes, your Majesty!”_

_“Where is she?!” Ardyn shouted, panting heavily as he ran through the Royal Wing within the upper levels of the Citadel._

_Izunia was leaning against the wall, arms crossed as he gave his younger brother a look of mock pity. He jerked his head toward the bedroom door, “in there.”_

_Ardyn burst through the door without a second thought, the room filled with physicians as they spoke in hushed whispers, silencing themselves immediately at the sight of their King. He looked to the bed where you laid, pale as a ghost with the veins of your arms colored black and visible through your skin. You slowly blinked up at him, smiling at the sight of your husband as he knelt beside you. “Ardyn…you’ve returned…”_

_“Of course, I did, my dear. I promised, did I not? Don’t worry, you will be alright.”_

_You shook your head. “No, my love, I’m afraid my time is up.”_

_“Don’t be absurd! You will be fine, (f/n), I will see to it!” He shouted, tears starting to spill from his eyes as his hands began to glow with the familiar healing magic._

_“Oh, my beloved King, I wish it was not so.” You lifted a weak hand to his face, Ardyn leaning into your touch. He placed his own hands against your own as you rubbed your thumb across his stubble. “I am sorry I must leave you now…. I will always love you…my sweet Ardyn…” you whispered before your vision went black._

_Ardyn watched in horror as your (e/c) closed for the final time, your hand becoming still within his own. The physicians all left the room, heads bowed in reverence at the passing of their King’s wife. Izunia watched as his dear younger brother sobbed across your still body, trying in vain to heal what was no longer there. A slight smirk appeared on his lips before he left the room, walking toward the throne room. “Savior King? If a king cannot protect that which he holds most dear, how is he to protect others?”_

_Outside, even the heavens cried alongside the Crystal’s Chosen._

 

 

“I apologize my dear, it has been some time has it not. I would say 30 years have passed since my last visit…my how time flies….” Ardyn spoke, placing the roses and box of Ulwatt berries before the grave. “I brought your favorites: white roses, though I will admit the Ulwatt berries are for myself. But fret not my dear, these roses pale in comparison to you.”

Ardyn stared at the grave before him, the silence causing him to sigh. “I…I am sorry. I know I couldn’t be there for you…yet still you waited.” A sob tore through his throat, “I miss you so much, my dear (f/n). It was so hard, without you beside me. But soon….I will hold you within my arms once more.”

He pulled out the small box from within the confines of his coat, opening it to reveal a beautiful, yet simple diamond ring. The very same one he had gifted you all those years ago. “The end is near my dear, and I will return to you my Queen…I swear it.”

Ardyn then returned the ring to his coat before spinning on his heel, returning to the Caelum Via instantly, the warp stirring the dead leaves laying upon the ground. Beside the tree stood a silent, silver shadow; silver tears falling from her transparent face.

“I will be waiting…my King.”


End file.
